1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle-side connector to which a charging connector is to be connected at the time of charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
US Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0287667 discloses a vehicle-side connector that includes a housing capable of accommodating a vehicle-side terminal fitting connected to an end part of a wire drawn out from a battery or the like in a vehicle. The vehicle-side terminal fitting accommodated in the housing is held retained by a retainer mounted in a rear side of the housing. The wire is drawn out to a side behind the vehicle-side connector through a cut hole formed on the retainer.
The layout of parts in an engine component differs depending on vehicle type, and hence a sufficient space may not be ensured immediately behind the vehicle-side connector. In such a case, it is desired to draw out the wire laterally from the vehicle-side connector and reduce a backward projecting distance from the vehicle-side connector as much as possible. However, the backward projecting distance of the vehicle-side connector cannot be reduced sufficiently. Thus, it has been necessary to prepare housings having different shapes for a case where the wire is drawn out backward from the vehicle-side connector and a case where the wire is drawn out laterally from the vehicle-side connector.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to enable the use of a vehicle-side connector regardless of spatial restriction.